A Virgin's Curse
by Night Mistress
Summary: Princess Kaoru was cursed at birth by a wicked majo, cursed to transform into a blood thirsty demon on her 18th birthday. Now, one month before she turns 18, Kaoru must find her Prince and lose her virginity or forever lose her sanity.
1. Part One

**_My Rants:_** This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic and it was inspired by an old Vietnamese Fairy Tale that was told to me from my grandfather before he passed away. I'm going to try my best to translate a few poetic terms in Vietnamese to English the best that I can, since I was always told the story in my native tongue. I hope that you all enjoy my first fic, especially my ALSs!

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and am just borrowing its characters for a few chapters. The main idea isn't my own, but what's in between and the dialogue is my very own. Most of you who are told Fairy Tales know that there is hardly any dialogue at all, mostly just words from the narrator. In my culture, family really, Fairy Tales are all told in a poetic sense and there isn't any dialogue at all, so therefore I had to add to it.

** Summary:** Princess Kaoru was cursed at birth by a wicked majo, cursed to transform into a blood thirsty demon on her 18th birthday. Now, one month before she turns 18, Kaoru must find her Prince and lose her virginity or forever lose her sanity.

**A Virgin's Curse**

**_ Written By Night Mistress_**

**_Part One_**

Long ago in Ancient China, there lived a Royal Family who only had but one child; a daughter. She was a gift from the Heavens, and the Emperor and Empress thanked Kami-sama for giving them such a baby to nourish into a beautiful woman that would one day take her rightful place as Empress of China. But the royal family knew that the people would not accept a female to rule over them for it had been a tradition to always have a Prince take over the Emperor's rule once he had passed on to the after life. So in hopes of gaining the people's loyalty and allow their daughter to still become an empress, they asked the Emperor of Japan to have an arranged marriage of his son and their daughter so that not only would they gain a new ally in battle, but also they could insure their daughter's future.

Once the agreement was done, the two Royal Families joined together in Japan for the Princess's first birthday. Everyone in both Kingdoms were invited to join the festivities, all but a loathed majo, a nasty witch, who seduced and killed men for fun and desired nothing but to be the most beautiful of all. When she had heard that the Princess of China's beauty may one day surpass her own, she was determined to make sure that the girl would one way or another become ugly and hated by all.

On the day of the grand party, the Prince and Princess met for the first time in their entire lives. The Prince being only seven at the time happily looked down upon the golden cradle of the ebony haired one-year-old with a genuine smile, his amethyst orbs sparkling as he met young sapphire ones. Taking a silver necklace that had a ruby pendant attached to it from his pocket he easily slipped it over the baby's neck. Smiling when the infant giggled, he joined in when the princess had wrapped her small and delicate fingers around his index finger. The seven-year-old looked up happily when his father rumpled his red locks approvingly.

The proud parents smiled as they watched their children's first encounter and couldn't help but nod in agreement that their decision for the two to wed was a splendid idea.

"Let this fair day be the mark of our countries new bond!" shouted the Emperor of Japan, his red and white cape flowing behind him as he turned to face the guests.

"The day that Kamiya Kaoru and Seijuurou Shinta finally meet," added China's ruler merrily as his wife picked up their daughter in her arms.

"Yes, the day that we announce our children's future marriage," said Emperor Hiko of Japan, his voice echoing off the floors and walls of the Throne Room that was made of stone; it was created that way so that one could easily be heard among others.

"So, the children of Seijuurou Hiko and Kamiya Koshijirou are to wed when the Princess becomes of age?" asked a wicked voice that dripped with venom and hatred towards the Royal Families; it rang about the room causing chills to run down the spine of the occupants in the castle.

"Who's there?" demanded Hiko, rage building from the fact that someone would speak so darkly of him and his future in-laws.

"Only I, Komagata Yumi, the majo that you forgot to invite," snarled the poisonous voice as a woman in a red kimono that bared her milky white shoulders to the world entered the large stone doors with a scowl upon her green lips.

"We did not invite you for the fact that we knew that you wouldn't care for our children's futures," stated Empress Kamiya as she held Kaoru closer to her chest as the majo stopped just a few meters away from them.

"I'm appalled that you should think that way Empress, but I came to make sure that your daughter gets what she deserves," stated Yumi with an innocent smile that caused the Emperors to narrow their eyes.

"Leave my castle before I have my guards throw you out," threatened Hiko as he fisted his hands; he did not want his son to see any violence at such a fragile age.

"Not until I do what I came here to," shouted Yumi as she raised her hands in the air.

"Run for your lives! The majo is about to cast a spell!" shouted a man as the other guests stormed out of the Throne Room as the Empresses both held onto their children.

"I curse this virgin to lose her grace and leave this land without a trace! She will learn to love blood and shatter it around the world from up above. Her days of beauty shall vanish on her 18th birthday when the sky turns gray! I curse this virgin child to lose her sanity if not defiled!" chanted the majo as she moved her hands towards the princess.

A black swirl of light engulfed mother and daughter as the haunting laugh of the wicked majo echoed through the Throne Room. As quickly as the woman with deep red hair had come, she had vanished into thin air when the black light vanished.

"Empress Kamiya!" shouted Shinta's mother as the Royal Families rushed over to the Empress of Japan who was on the floor, trembling as she held her crying newborn.

"My Queen," said Koshijirou as he bent down and helped his wife up.

"Kaoru," was all that the mother could say as she touched her daughter's cheek with her own to soothe the baby.

"Guards, find Komagata Yum, I want her back; alive or dead!" ordered Hiko as the footsteps of the guards that were just outside the room were heard exiting the castle.

"Otousan, what did that woman do to Kaoru-chan?" asked Shinta as he pulled on the red and white cape of his father.

Looking down, Hiko only shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Okaasan?" asked the red headed Prince of Japan as he walked over to his mother, confused as to why she was crying.

"Shinta," whispered his mother as she bent down and pulled him in for a hug.

"What do we do?" asked Kaoru's mother as she stared at her husband expectantly, rocking their only daughter back and forth to stop her crying.

"I don't know," spoke the Emperor of Japan truthfully as he looked at his wife with a frown.

The sad and tense silence filled the room until Shinta got out of his mother's hold and walked over to Kaoru's mother, he tugged on her purple dress to indicate that he wanted to see Kaoru. Giving the boy a watery smile, she bent down so that he could see the wailing Princess.

Bending his head down, he kissed the little girl's forehead, smiling when his future queen stopped and smiled back in return. The little boy looked up and stood up proudly when the adults' faces lightened up.

"Wait…. The majo cursed the virgin child...and at the end she said that Princess Kaoru would lose her sanity if she wasn't defiled. Do you think that…." Began Empress Seijuurou; realization dawning on her when she saw her son and future daughter-in-law together.

"That means that Kaoru won't transform into a beast if she loses her virginity before her 18th birthday!" spoke Empress Kamiya as she hugged her offspring towards her heart.

"Then that means that if the two are wed before she turns 18, then the curse will have no effect," said Koshijirou with a large grin upon his face as Hiko let out a loud chuckle that eased the remaining tension in the room.

"A wedding one year early won't do any harm," said Hiko, settling the fact that their children will wed in 16 years.

Prince and Princess both smiled as if accepting their fate that was chosen by their beloved parents.

* * *

**_ Ending Rants:_** I hope that you all enjoyed my first fic, and please let me know if I should continue it or not.


	2. Part Two

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and am just borrowing its characters for a few chapters. The main idea isn't my own, but what's in between and the dialogue is my very own. Most of you who are told Fairy Tales know that there is hardly any dialogue at all, mostly just words from the narrator. In my culture, family really, Fairy Tales are all told in a poetic sense and there isn't any dialogue at all, so therefore I had to add to it.

**_My Rants:_** Thank you all for your reviews! While I was reading them, I couldn't help but notice that some of you thought that this was like Sleeping Beauty…. Truth be told, is that an American Fairy Tale? I apologize, but I've only been in the States for so long and I'm completely clueless as to what Sleeping Beauty is about…. So I'm sorry if it seems that I'm copying it, but I'm going off of a Vietnamese Fairy Tale and even then I'm not writing in the form that it's told in. If anyone could give me a brief summary of what it's about then I'd be very grateful! Sorry if my writing is a bit hard to read, I'm a bit new at this whole writing thing….

**A Virgin's Curse**

**_Written By Night Mistress_**

**_ Part Two_**

One month, it was only one month away; her 18th birthday. She would have danced around with joy and glee that she'd finally be an adult if it weren't for the fact that today was her wedding day. Only one more month and she'd have had the right to marry whom ever she chose, but the Fate's had intervened and had decided that today she would wed. It didn't make her any happier that she'd have to leave Japan, the only home she knew, and leave for Europe with her husband; Prince Yukishiro Enishi of England.

Sighing from her thoughts, 17-year-old Seijuurou Kaoru stood up from in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection thoroughly. Her ebony locks that seemed almost violet when struck by sunlight were placed neatly into a heart-shaped bun; an assortment of pins and ribbons keeping her hair from falling into her rouge covered face. She smiled when her azure colored eyes fell upon the ruby pendant around her neck. For as long as she could remember she had always worn the necklace, not once had she ever been seen without the lovely item around her neck; she cherished it more than anything.

Ignoring the servants as they fused over her, she spread her arms out parallel to the ground so that they could inspect her wedding dress better.

"You look beautiful Princess Kaoru," spoke one of the three servants in her room that were helping her get dressed for her big day, as she secured the yellow obi around the teenagers waist.

"The red silk kimono fits you perfectly," commented another servant as she made sure there were no wrinkles on the dress.

"The carriage should be coming soon to pick you up to Sapphire Meadow, Princess," noted the youngest of the three as the girl added a golden butterfly pin to Kaoru's hair carefully.

Kaoru easily shut them out of her thoughts as she went back to brood about her wedding day. She couldn't believe that she'd have to wed outside of the castle walls; she had expected her wedding to be done within the castle like all of her female relatives before her. If her husband hadn't insisted that they had a traditional wedding of both cultures at once, then they'd be having the wedding at home instead of outside in the country and away from proper security. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen, and every time she tried to tell her tousan that they should hold off on the wedding he'd yell at her for being inconsiderate of her future soul mate.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts as she watched the youngest of her servants greet the visitor.

"Emperor Hiko," greeted the servant with a low bow as the other servants rushed over towards the door and bowed to the man.

The Emperor of Japan waved a dismissive hand towards the servants upon stepping into the room.

"Your Majesty," acknowledged Kaoru with a light bow when her servants left the room and closed the door behind them.

"It's your wedding day Kaoru, don't be so formal," spoke her father, his deep and powerful voice bringing a smile to the bride's lips.

Kaoru's father was a tall and built man who took pride in his long black mane that was always in a low ponytail; the rest of his dark terraces cascading on his shoulders. As Emperor, he always wore a red and white cape that flowed gracefully behind him; revealing the blue clothing that he wore underneath with every movement that he made. Seijuurou Hiko was born to rule and his powerful aura and ego wouldn't allow anyone to forget that he was Emperor.

"Father, must I marry so soon? I mean, I barely know my future husband! How do you expect me to marry someone that I haven't even met before?" asked Kaoru, her eyes following her otousan as he walked towards the window.

Falling into a deadly silence, Hiko looked out of the window and watched they dying sun's rays hit the floor that was covered in tatami mats.

His dark charcoal eyes took in his daughter's room and fell on the mountain scene painted screen that was placed in the right corner and then the mirror stand that was to the left. Noting that her futon was neatly folded and placed in the center of the large room, he only shook his head at how spacious the room was and could have seemed like a servant's quarters if it weren't for the closet that was filled from top to bottom with beautiful yakatas and kimonos.

Kaoru only cocked her head to the right as she blinked when her father suddenly turned around and grinned at her.

"You're nothing like a princess, in fact if you weren't so beautiful and well mannered then I'd have mistaken you for a merchant's daughter instead of my own," said the Emperor truthfully, trying to make his statement seem like an insult.

The 17-year-old strained herself from rolling her eyes; he had purposely changed the subject.

"Kaoru, girls your age are already married and are already about to bare their second infant. You must realize that I won't always be here for you; I'm growing old. My last wish is to see my only daughter wed and with child before I leave this world," Hiko spoke sincerely as he stared into Kaoru's sapphire depths, hoping that she understood that her future depended on this wedding.

"Can't we wait to have the wedding once I've gotten to know Prince Yukishiro better and learned the customs of England? If I am to be there queen, then I do not wish to do something disrespectful once I arrive," said Kaoru, trying to find an excuse to stall her from having to make her vows.

"Seijuurou Kaoru, I would have thought that I raised you to be more considerate of everything around you! Do you know what would happen to my reputation and Prince Enishi's if I were to go before those people in Sapphire Meadow and announce that the wedding is to be postponed, all because my selfish daughter doesn't want to get married today? These people have traveled for days just to see your wedding and now you wish to tell them to turn around? The daughter that I taught would face her problems head on, not make excuses to get out of it," said the Emperor of Japan as he shook his head disappointedly; his arms crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes.

Kaoru only bowed her head in shame as her father calmed down and sighed.

"The carriage is here to pick you up. Just try to be happy and enthusiastic as everyone else, for my sake and your own Kaoru. Your mother wouldn't have wanted you to be so sad on your wedding day," said the aging King as his face softened.

Seijuurou Kaoru only smiled weakly at her father's words.

"The bride is supposed to be one of the first to arrive at the ceremony; you better leave before they begin to think that you've became a run away bride," chuckled Hiko as he opened the door for his daughter.

"Thank you tousan," whispered Kaoru as she flung her arms around her father's neck for one last hug before lifting her kimono and rushing down the steps that led up to her tower.

"If only all of you were here to see her now; our little virgin is about to grow up," whispered Hiko as he smiled before closing the door behind him and slowly descending the steps towards his own carriage that awaited him.

∞¤¤¤∞∞¤¤¤∞

"My Lord, do you really think that it'll be safe to attack such a well guarded wedding?" questioned a man in a gray hakama and blue gi, his long black hair let down as a red bandana wrapped around his forehead.

Ten other men stood behind him, all clothed in the same type of uniform with swords, arrows, or spears to their sides as they rode on horseback. They were all positioned on a hill that overlooked the main dirt road towards Sapphire Meadow, each one awaiting their Leader to give them the signal to attack the upcoming ceremony.

One man stood out above the rest of them, a deadly aura wrapping around his form that gained him respect if his position as Leader didn't. His blood mane danced with the wind in its high ponytail as his golden depths scanned the road beneath them. A cross shaped scar on his left cheek proved that he was a skilled fighter and his aura more than made up for his small structure.

"Katsu's right, do you really want to risk getting caught?" asked a taller man to the Leader's right, his brown spiky hair and bandaged fists telling everyone who saw him that he was an ex-gangster of some sort.

"We're not going to get caught. If you want to back out now Sanosuke, then you're free to leave. The only thing that I want from this wedding is the bride, and if things go accordingly the Princess of Japan will never make it to the aisle," said their Leader with a grin as he stared down the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of a carriage.

"Lord Battousai, why are you going through so much trouble just to get Princess Kaoru? I'm sure that we can find a girl just as pretty as she is in a nearby village," said Katsu as he rode to the left of his Leader.

"No! She's not going to go through with this wedding, not so long as I have air in my body. I'll do this on my own if I have to," said Battousai as his fists clenched on the reins, his knuckles turning a deadly white.

"Calm down man, we never said that we weren't going to help you get the girl. If it means that much to you then I guess I can spare a few minutes of my life and offer my assistance," said Sanosuke with a grin towards Battousai.

The other eight men cheered, happy to be able to help the man that allowed them to have a second chance at life and begin anew.

Battousai turned around and nodded at them before catching a glimpse of the white carriage that held the Princess of Japan. He only grinned as he saw guards walking in front and behind of it; he had expected it to be much more difficult to get to the bride, but from the looks of the men it'd be easier than he thought. Unsheathing his katana and letting out a battle cry, he led his men forward and into what they didn't realize was actually a rescue.

∞¤¤¤∞∞¤¤¤∞

**_ Ending Rants:_** That's all for now, I hope that you guys liked it! I know it's confusing but when I first heard the story I kept asking my grandfather if he had forgotten that Kaoru was the Princess of China, but he made me wait to find out so therefore I'm making you guys wait!


	3. Part Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and am just borrowing its characters for a few chapters. The main idea isn't my own, but what's in between and the dialogue is my very own. Most of you who are told Fairy Tales know that there is hardly any dialogue at all, mostly just words from the narrator. In my culture, family really, Fairy Tales are all told in a poetic sense and there isn't any dialogue at all, so therefore I had to add to it.  


** A Virgin's Curse**

**_ Written By Night Mistress_**

**_ Part T_****_hree_**

The Princess of Japan twisted her fingers together nervously as she rode towards her wedding. Just because her guards of ten walked around her carriage protectively--swords at their hips--she did not feel safe or secure. She could only feel the dreadful knot within her stomach grow, threatening to make her vomit with the help of her tightly fastened obi. For some odd reason, she felt as if something terrible was going to happen, even with all the reassuring smiles that the people outside of her white carriage gave her. They were all happy; so why was she so…apprehensive?

As if on cue, the sound of a battle cry and the thundering of hooves reached her ears, making her snap her head up from under her crimson veil. She didn't bother to move it away to see what she knew was going on outside from all of the noises. Out of pure instinct and habit, her hands darted to her chest and she clutched the ruby pendant tightly in her small hands, praying that all would be alright. But she knew better when the door to her carriage was slammed open.

"The leader of Hanransha is here to escort you to your new home, Princess Kaoru," said a polite and youthful voice; it didn't seem like one of a rebel at all.

Unsure of what to do, Kaoru moved away slightly from the voice, far enough to find her back touching the other door to her carriage. The veil that she was under didn't allow her see or even noticed a red-haired man opening the door. She yelped as she almost fell and felt her breath catch when she found herself caught in a pair of very powerful yet comfortable arms.

Her veil slipping from her face, Kaoru gasped as she met the golden eyes of a predator, the very predator that had saved her from a fall and the wedding she was supposed to be attending to. From her shock, she didn't notice that he had her veil in his right hand, and didn't even perceive the recognition in the young man's eyes.

"As Katsu said, our leader shall escort you on his white stallion to our--and now your--new home, Missy," repeated a man of chocolate colored hair from behind his superior.

Blushing at the situation she was in, Kaoru felt the leader of the Hanransha group help her untangle her feet from her carriage and stand back on her feet. He didn't bother to let go of her left arm when she proved that she could stand up properly on her own.

"Arigato," whispered Kaoru. It wasn't right that she was thanking the very person that was going to whisk her away, but he did save her from falling flat on her rear end. She looked back down at the ground after her thanks; she couldn't bring herself to keep her head held high, especially now that she was a prisoner. Absent mindedly, she fingered the ruby necklace around her neck.

"The rest of you stack the bodies inside the carriage and let the horses run towards the Sapphire Meadows. Katsu, Sanosuke, I want you two to come with me back to the Akai campsite with our new guest," ordered their leader, making the men quickly get to work after a bow in his direction. He was clearly well respected by his men.

Utterly confused, Kaoru didn't move from her spot until she felt herself being lifted bridal style by the rebellious auburn haired man. She found herself blushing as deep as his hair color when he swept her so easily off her feet and carried her away. For someone not much taller than herself, the man was strong; he had managed to carry her up the hill to his mustang and lifted her and himself onto the back of his horse.

Finally able to look at what had happened, Kaoru hissed in a gulp of air when she saw the blood trailing after the bodies that were being pulled into the carriage without much care. The men below seemed like savages as they crammed the corpses into the small white carriage. She could feel her stomach knotting up again. A part of her sighed in relief when the horse was pulled to move in the opposite direction. The other part felt nothing more than guilt. None of them would have lost their lives if they hadn't been trying to save her.

Without warning, the veil she wore earlier was back in place. She was about to take it off when a calloused hand held onto her wrist, the other one clearly on the reins. Even if she couldn't see what was in front of her, she could still see what went on beneath her.

"I can't allow you to see where we're headed. Make it easier on yourself and relax," spoke the leader into the general area where her right ear was, his voice more commanding than suggesting.

Not wanting to fight, and knowing that even if she did struggle she wouldn't be able to get away, the Princess of Japan leaned back into the man's firm and finely chiseled chest. If she weren't trapped in such a beautiful kimono where she could only move in small steps like a lady was supposed to, then she would have thought about trying to escape from the three men. But since she was, she knew there was no chance of her defeating the men, and even if she somehow did manage to, she doubted she would have been able to find her way back home or to the Sapphire Meadows. Plus, she was certain she was a lot safer with these three than the creatures in the wilderness around her.

"So, Missy, who were you going to marry anyways? I'm Sanosuke by the way, the guy who opened your carriage door first is Katsu, and the one you're comfortably leaning against is our leader, Lord Battousai," introduced the one she easily recognized as the rooster hair like person from his laid back voice.

Kaoru couldn't help but flush at the man's comment and unconsciously sat up straight. From the sudden silence, she was sure that Sanosuke had gotten a very nasty look from his boss.

"As Sano had impolitely asked, who were you marrying, Princess? We caught your name, but we didn't catch the broom's," stated the one named Katsu. The question had slightly surprised the teenager, since almost everyone in the kingdom knew about her wedding.

"Prince Yukishiro Enishi of England," answered Battousai for her, making her jump slightly at his sudden reply. She didn't really think he'd speak up for the rest of the trip after his earlier command.

"Ah. So you were going to be sent off to England with the guy. Now I see why we had to get you before…"

Kaoru cocked her head when the unfinished sentence was replaced by an oomph sound. It seemed that either he was hit in the stomach by Katsu or the man behind her. She wasn't quite certain, but she was curious as to why they had captured her in the first place. Did they plan to use her for ransom?

"Now that you're hanging with us, we've got to make a few things clear before we get to our campsite. We're basically nomads," explained Sano once again, riding a bit behind his leader so that their prisoner could hear. "We travel once in a course of seven days along the river where the animals go to get a drink. There are over a thousand of us in one campsite, so don't expect to be treated like royalty there. No one knows you're the Princess of Japan but the three of us and those eight guys back there. They're not going to speak though, so you better learn to get use to life on the move."

She appreciated the advice, but she still wanted to know why they had captured her. Wasn't there another reason they wanted to take her home, besides making her get use to living a life outside the castle walls? She had no doubt that that wasn't the reason why they had kidnapped her from her wedding. There was definitely some other explanation as to why she was being led to their campsite.

Answering her silent question, Sano teased, "The reason why you're coming home with us is because our leader needs a wife, and since you're all dressed up and ready for it, we thought that you'd make the perfect bride!" Soon after his words, the sound of horse hooves racing off ahead was heard.

Unconsciously, Kaoru stiffened upon hearing Sano speak up again; she wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. Now she was afraid. She had gotten out of one marriage only to fall into another.

∞∞∞∞

The Emperor of Japan felt his breathing pattern go random as he looked inside the carriage that belonged to his daughter. He couldn't--wouldn't--believe the sight that he saw before his very eyes. His brain refused to process the fact that his daughter's carriage had been ambushed.

Only a few minutes ago, his driver had spotted and heard two familiar white horses ahead of them. After ordering two of his guards to go fetch the carriage and make it go to a stop, Hiko had felt himself get anxious as he approached the carriage. When it came into view, he found that he had to force himself to activate his lungs; the logo on the carriage was all too visible along with the blood stains on it. He was only half an hour behind his daughter's carriage, and looking around he knew that those that caught her were long gone. There were just too many directions that they could have gone and the mixes of horse footprints had already littered the ground everywhere in this section of the country.

Silence fell over the group for a few minutes before the Emperor ordered, "Find her. Go back to the castle and order a search party. I want every nook and cranny of Japan searched until she is found. One of you go and send word to the Sapphire Meadows to cancel the wedding; quickly. Do not say the reason why. I don't want my people to worry about their princess. Now go! I'll talk to Prince Enishi myself when he comes to see me for an answer."

Soon enough, his soldiers and servants did as he said, a few staying behind to look after their Emperor.

Hiko's eye lids suddenly felt heavy as he closed them. His hands subconsciously clenched to his sides in a silent fury. He dreaded the thought of what might happen to his precious adoptive daughter when her 18th birthday came and she was still with her virginity. Although the mere thought that she might lose it through force made him shake with a controlled rage that threatened to explode.

Within the comfort of his mind, the Emperor of Japan scolded himself. If he had listened to his daughter and postponed the wedding only a bit longer, then none of this would have happened. His daughter, the child he vowed to protect, was gone. Should anything happen to his adoptive daughter, he would never forgive himself.

_ "Oh Kaoru, I pray that you'll be alright,"_ thought Hiko, looking to the Heaven's and sending a prayer her way.

∞∞∞∞


	4. Part Four

** Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and am just borrowing its characters for a few chapters. The main idea isn't my own, but what's in between and the dialogue is my very own. Most of you who are told Fairy Tales know that there is hardly any dialogue at all, mostly just words from the narrator. In my culture, family really, Fairy Tales are all told in a poetic sense and there isn't any dialogue at all, so therefore I had to add to it.  


** A Virgin's Curse**

** _Written By Night Mistress_**

** _Part Four_**

After riding for what seemed like hours, Kaoru could feel herself go sore from riding on a horse for so long. She bit her lower lip to stop from being tempting to ask her captors to stop. Who was she to ask a group of rebels to stop riding to their camp? It was then that she was grateful for having her veil over her face or she was sure they would have been able to see her discomfort. She was not about to take sympathy from a bunch of barbarians.

"You know, Missy, you're the first woman I know who can stay riding on a horse for five straight hours without complaining. Even the itachi musume would have asked to stop by now. You sure are one tough princess," commented the one Kaoru had learned was named Sanosuke.

Kaoru might not have been able to see her reflection, but she was certain that her face had turned as red as the veil over her head.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon. You'll be able to get a day of rest at the Akai campsite before we get on the move to meet up with the other groups of the Hanransha. We're holding our annual meeting where all of the important people of our group get together and plan what we do about the quarrel of the kingdoms," said Sanosuke as he went on to explain how China was without a royal family and needed a new emperor, but the peasants didn't want to start a new dynasty so they were now looking for the lost heir of the Kamiya family.

"The Kamiya family lost a daughter, didn't they? In a carriage accident in Shanghai, am I correct? I remember Father saying something about the Princess getting lost and her future husband vanishing, while the Emperor and his wife both died in the incident. Only the Emperor and Queen's body were found with the markings of some creature. I don't exactly remember, but I think the Emperor was the first to die by the carriage and the Queen died on the steps of Japan's castle?" questioned Kaoru as she tried to get her facts straight.

"Yup, which is the reason why China and Japan are currently at war. You see, the Prince of Japan, your brother I believe, was to marry China's Princess. They think that the Prince raced off to save himself and left China's Royal Family to die and with that thought, they think that your Father had planned it that way," added Sano and upon hearing his voice grow in volume, Kaoru knew he had ridden closer to her and the Leader of the Hanransha.

"Father would do no such thing! I'm certain that my brother had probably gone off to find help and didn't know that the Empress of China was still alive. My family is very proud and you must know that my own mother died as well a few weeks later after finding out that her son might no longer be alive. If it was planned, then why was my sibling killed?" demanded Kaoru as she felt the urge to protect her family, but stopped speaking when she felt the man behind her tighten his hand around her waist.

The Princess of Japan could tell that something was wrong from the silence that followed the Leader's action. Her confusion however was only heightened when the horse stopped and she was once again placed on the ground, although she didn't exactly mind when the cloth over her head was taken off.

Finally able to see something besides red, Kaoru had to rub her eyes slightly to clear her vision. She looked around and noticed that they were once again on a hill and at the moment all she could see was grass. Her eyes fell on the three men who had captured her and their horses, but in the end she couldn't help but stare at the one the other two called Lord Battousai.

The auburn-haired man might have been only a few inches taller than her, but his mysterious and dark aura clearly made up for it. It wasn't exactly his aura that caught her attention; it was his pair of golden eyes. They seemed to be the only source of light in the darkness of the night. Her analysis of the Hanransha's leader was stopped short when a bag was placed in her arms.

"You'll need to change into that before we go down towards the camp. The others are bound to make a ruckus if they see you in a wedding gown," stated Battousai before he turned his back to her and ordered the other two to do the same.

Thankful for the privacy and knowing better than to object, Kaoru quickly as possible changed out of her red kimono and into the white and blue flower imprinted one. She briefly wondered where the rebels got their hands on it, but thought better of it while she adjusted the obi around her waist. Her hand went to her neatly put up hair and she hesitated to take the beautiful design off as well as the pins that once belonged to her mother.

Before she managed to straighten out her black hair, a pair of hands as fast as lightning, held her wrists and prevented her from finishing the task of making herself seem less elegant.

"You don't need to put down your hair; it'll let the men know you're taken," said Battousai as he placed a white cloak on her shoulders and moved the hood over her head just enough to hide her hair but not her eyes.

This time, Kaoru waited expectantly beside the white stallion to be helped up and it seemed almost automatic that Battousai lifted her up in his arms.

When they were both settled on the saddle, Battousai rode them done the hill towards the valley full of mobile tents the size of small houses. There were people moving around all over the place and if Battousai hadn't led her down, then she was certain she would have never known that a group of so many people were staying on the other side of the hill. The fires were so well contained that none of the smoke reached the skies above the hill and the voices of the people were so controlled that one could have mistaken it for birds chattering in the distance.

Kaoru's eyes widened as the sounds of the members of the Hanransha Group grew louder when the horse got them closer. It was as if someone had suddenly turned on the volume when they finally reached the bottom where the land was completely flat.

When she was helped down again, Kaoru was greeted again by Sanosuke and Katsu, who were both eating a piece of meat on a stick. She noticed that they were both changed into something more comfortable and their weapons seemed placed away as well as their horses.

"Hungry?" asked Sanosuke as he moved the piece of meat in front of Kaoru's face.

"No thanks," said Kaoru as she shook her head.

"Your loss, Missy, but know that you'll have to get use to either eating a lot or a little depending on the season," said Sanosuke with a shrug as he bit into his meal.

"Why don't I get a new one instead of one that's been bitten into already?" offered Katsu politely and looked at his leader when Kaoru shook her head again.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry," answered Kaoru truthfully.

Before Katsu could object, the cries of triumph were heard as the other eight men that were part of the raid on her carriage raced down the hill on their horses with their hands raised in the air in a fist. A crowd of woman with tears of relief in their eyes raced over to the men as they dismounted and Kaoru couldn't help but smile when he saw the group exchange hugs and occasionally kisses. It was as if the men had returned home after years on the battlefield than just a simple raiding of a Royal carriage.

"You'll need to get use to that as well, Missy. No matter how trivial our departures are, the women tend to become hysteric and quite fussy when the men return. The only reason why Katsu and I aren't getting bombarded is because everyone knows we can take care of ourselves and everyone knows that our leader here would kill the first person who tried to show him affection," said Sano as he grinned at annoyed hitokiri.

"More like no one would want to hug you, tori-atama," snapped a cold voice to their right, making Kaoru turn her head to make out the figure of a woman not much older than herself and was oddly reminded of a fox when the woman spoke.

"What did you call me, kitsune?" growled out Sano as he sent the approaching woman a pointed glare.

"You heard me, tori-atama. Lord Battousai, why are you with a tanuki?" asked the lady dressed in a violet kimono, her comment gaining her yet another glare, but this time from the Princess of Japan.

"You have some nerve calling me a…" started Kaoru angrily, but stopped when Battousai placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Takani Megumi, this is my wife, Himura Kaoru," said Battousai calmly as he moved his hand on her shoulder around her waist and pulled her next to him.

Not wanting anyone to see her blushing face or the expression the others held, Kaoru stared at the ground and began to wring her fingers together nervously. She had heard Sano making a comment about Battousai taking her as his bride, but she had silently hoped he was just joking. From the look she had seen on the man's face, it seemed that he hadn't suspected his words to become true either.

"You can't be serious, milord," said Megumi in disbelief.

Kaoru finally decided to look up when Battousai took off her hood to show Megumi her neatly placed up hair. She blushed again when she saw that those that had been seeing the warriors home were now staring at her in amazement too. Obviously no one had suspected their leader to suddenly bring home—back to the Akai campsite—a bride.

"Is this enough proof?" asked Battousai when it became evident that no one was about to speak up.

"Well that's enough proof for me!" said Sano, who was the first to recover. He sent a wink to the other warriors who were part of the raid and gave Kaoru an encouraging smile when the men began to yell out in congratulations for their new Lady.

"No one is to enter my tent tonight, understood?" commanded Battousai as he led his bride through the crowd.

A chorus of whistling and agreement were left in their wake as Kaoru's 'husband' got them into his tent without any injuries.

It wasn't until they were completely alone in the tent--with only one bed--that Kaoru began to seriously panic.

∞∞∞∞

Seated on his throne in his palace in Japan, Seijuurou Hiko rubbed his temples as the sun began to set outside the windows around him. With closed eyes and unhearing ears, Hiko completely ignored the man who would have been his son-in-law by now.

"Your Majesty, can you please explain to me again why my wedding has been postponed? I cannot return back to England without a princess to be my queen. If it is time that she needs, then I can arrange for us to simply go back to my castle and get to know one another better before our wedding. You needn't have stopped the entire session in such an urgent manner," said the white haired Prince of England as he stopped right in front of Japan's emperor after his continuous pacing. Of all the things he had been expecting when he came to the island, this wasn't one of them.

Tired of the young prince going on and on, Hiko finally spoke in a commanding voice, "Please, Prince Yukishiro, get some rest for the night. I know that originally you would most likely be too busy celebrating at this time, but my daughter refuses to see you. She has threatened to take her own life should anyone interrupt her in her brooding. My daughter is in a very fragile state at the moment."

Astounded at the tone of voice used on him, Prince Yukishiro Enishi adjusted his spectacles before bowing politely.

"As you wish, Lord Seijuurou," complied Enishi as he walked out of the throne room, his cape following right after him.

When the stone doors closed behind the younger man, Hiko let out a sigh. He didn't even bother to pay acknowledgement to one of his best spies when the informer walked in and bowed to him.

"You asked for my assistance, Emperor?" asked the spy in his trench coat as he stood up straight after his bow, revealing the twin kodachi that hung at his hip.

"Shinomori Aoshi, you're one of my most trusted spies in the entire empire. My daughter, Kaoru, has been kidnapped. There has been no evidence on who could have taken her. I fear that it might have been the revolting group of the Hanransha or worse yet, the Ishin Shishi," said Hiko, revealing his fears of what might happen if his daughter were in his enemy's hands.

"I understand why you wish to find her. Shall I request the help of the Shinsengumi?" suggested Aoshi as he looked at his Emperor for permission.

"Yes, it would be wise to inform them to look after her on their rounds of the cities. I want her back unharmed, Shinomori, before her 18th birthday," ordered Hiko.

"Of course, sire," said Aoshi as he once again bowed to his waist.

"You are dismissed," said Hiko as he waved a hand towards the door.

Nodding, Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu Group, walked out of the Royal Throne Room with his new task in mind.

Quietly to himself, Hiko shook his head, "If you weren't already betrothed, then I wouldn't have had to agree on sending my beloved Kaoru to the other side of the world and none of this would have happened. Are the Gods really out to get me?"

∞∞∞∞

The best doctor out of the entire Hanransha group fumed as she stormed into her tent and began grounding a batch of herbs together with a rounded rock to release some of her anger. She still couldn't comprehend the fact that the man she had had her eye on for so long had married without a single word! And to a tanuki looking girl too! What in the world did the girl have that she didn't? She outnumbered the immature brat in beauty and intelligence, so how in the world did she manage to catch the eye of their Leader?

Once satisfied that her pounded herbs were done, Megumi collected the powdered substance and placed them in one of the many bottles in the chest she kept in the back of her tent. When the task was done, she once again sat down at her small table and began pounding the herb pile beside her again.

"Knock, knock," said a cheery voice outside of her tent.

Sighing from the sound of the familiar voice, Megumi forced herself not to yell for the girl to leave.

"Come in, Misao," permitted the doctor while she kept her attention on properly mixing new herbs into her bowl.

The door flapped open and a small girl with a long braid going down well pass her waist skipped in. She grinned as she sat down across from her friend and her face showed anxiousness like a child wanting to tell their mother or sibling a secret they just learned.

"I heard the news, itachi musume: Battousai has finally married. I was there when he announced it," said Megumi before Misao could speak or ask for her to guess.

She only arched a brow when she looked up and saw that the teenager was still had her trademark smile on her face that said nothing but mischief.

"Do you want to know or not?" asked Misao, her emeralds eyes glowing as she placed her hands on her hips in mockery of what the doctor did when she wanted an answer.

"Fine, amuse me," said Megumi while she cleaned her hands with a towel nearby on her table.

"You're not going to guess?" pouted Misao.

"I don't have time for this. You can either tell me or get out of my tent so I can work!" snapped out Megumi in irritation.

"The Princess of Japan's wedding got cancelled today," blurted out Misao before Megumi could demand that she leave at once.

Completely confused, Megumi stared at her childhood friend in such a manner that told her guest to continue explaining.

"I heard from one of the men that were with Lord Battousai. He said that the Princess's carriage never made it to Sapphire Meadows, which is where the wedding was to be held. I knew that there was something strange about the girl when I saw her walking with Lord Battousai to his tent. She isn't like the rest of us; her movements are more graceful than ours and her hands show no sign of hard labor.

"I came up with a theory and I didn't want to say it to anyone until I found proof," said Misao with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you trying to say that Lord Battousai kidnapped our country's princess and made her his bride? Don't you think that she would have demanded that she be let go? The girl seemed like any of the other girls that get married around here; blushing and completely embarrassed when someone makes an inappropriate comment," protested Megumi as she gave Misao her full attention.

The younger girl only rolled her eyes before stating, "Lord Battousai gets what he wants and people give it to him without a word of complaint. Even the Officials are afraid of him, never mind a princess who has never left her castle! Knowing our Lord, he probably scared her into it or something like that."

"Where's your evidence?" asked Megumi.

"I couldn't bring it with me, but I found a red wedding dress made of pure silk in a bag attached to Lord Battousai's horse. It was beautiful and I've never felt something so soft! You know that it has to be property of a rich family when it feels better than anything you've ever felt before. If you put two and two together, you'll find it suspicious that the Princess should vanish from her wedding the same day our Lord suddenly decides to get married too," stated Misao with a nod of her head.

Megumi tapped the bottom of her chin thoughtfully as she thought about it all. What Misao said seemed reasonable, but why would Battousai want to marry a princess? She didn't seem any different than any of the other daughter's of rich nobles, except that the girl didn't seem all that snobby. Easily tempered maybe, but hadn't she been provoked? There had to be something about the girl for their Lord to choose her out of so many to be his wife.

"Earth to Megumi, did you hear me?" asked Misao, her voice causing the doctor to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking of something else. Can you repeat yourself?" asked Megumi.

Coughing, Misao said, "I asked you if you'd like to come with me tomorrow morning and talk with this girl. She seems different and it's not just because she's a princess! There's something odd about her…. She's attracting a lot of stares and I don't think it's just because she's pretty or our new Lady. Himura Kaoru is unique in more than one way, you can tell by looking at her eyes."

"You have way too much free time on your hands, Makimachi," said Megumi as she shook her head. It was just like Misao to go and pay attention to things that no one else bothers to notice.

"I'm telling the truth! So will you come with me at dawn or not? I'm sure they'll be awake by then, everyone else will be," repeated Misao.

"Oh alright, but only for a few moments, I don't think I can handle being next to the girl for a while until I get over a few things," said Megumi seriously.

Nodding in understanding, Misao stood up and smiled before vanishing from behind the tent flap.

Once Misao left, Megumi went back to work with new thoughts plaguing her mind.

∞∞∞∞


End file.
